Signed, Depression
Depression, after a meeting with her counselor, is given a very odd assingment to do. Dear Death I'm writing this to you from my bedroom in Ever After. I don't know why I'm writing this to you, as you will never read this because I plan on destroying this when I'm done, but oh well. Actually, I take that back, I do know why I'm writing this, but I don't know why I'm doing it to you. ''It was something my counselor told me to do. She said it would help me feel better if I write to the people I want to talk to. Well congratulations Death, you are one of the people I want to talk to. Apparently. I don't know if I'm doing this right, but no one will read this so...what the hex? Why not? I suppose I should write what I wish I had the courage to say to you. One, I wish you could be more like a father! I know, I know, you aren't my father, and you are death so...But let me clarify. I wish you would stop acting like my boss. I've heard the lectures and know what to do. I have nightmares about you lecturing me for crying out loud! Could you maybe be a little less extreme with me? Another thing. Why'd you chose me? I know you needed a successor and the fact that a baby died was probably too good of an opportunity to miss, but surely I wasn't the first baby to die? Why did you pick me? Sometimes i think it would have been kinder if you let me die with my parents. Signed, Depression Dear Mother I am writing this to this is not easy for me I miss Dear Villager I'm sorry I have to call you that, but Death never told me your name. I'm going to try to be as polite as I can, though in reality I want to scream at you. I'm going to just simply ask why you did it instead? You didn't know my parents, why'd you come to the party they threw after I was born? And why, oh why did you bring the pipe? Of all the places to set it down, why upstairs? Where no one else was, so they couldn't remind you to pick it up? I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt and say you really forgot it, that you meant no harm upon my family. But I can't be sure. I know my parents had no enemies, something Death tells me all the time, but... I have one final question for you, villager. Do you regret it? I guess in asking you that I'm assuming you actually know what happened, but I guess I can't be sure you actually ever heard. But if you have, I'm sure you regret it. I'm assuming you have a good heart and if so, you must feel terrible about something that happened fifteen years ago. Or maybe you just don't think it matters that much any more. I don't know anything about you excluding what you did. I am still mad at you, though not as mad as I was before I started to write this letter. I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt and if I ever meant you, I'm sure we might be friends after a while. A long while. Signed, Depression Dear Father I hope you Would you recognize Do you miss Dear Vivienne Yes, I'm writing a letter to you too. I know we were assigned because we have the same story and all that, but sometimes you have to wonder just what Grimm was thinking don't you? This letter will most likely be short, as I am only writing this while you are gone, because you would snoop. (Don't deny it, you would.) I know you don't like it, us rooming together. I know you can't stand my very existence and I can't really say I blame you. I'm not like you Viv. And you're the type of person who doesn't like people that are different. I'm not saying this to be mean Viv, like you so often accuse me of, I'm saying this to be honest. I don't think your necessarily a bad person, just spoiled and bratty, thanks to your mother. I think if you had a different home life, a mother who didn't spoil you, and a father who stuck his oar in to help you out, you might be a nice person. But who can really say? When I first met you Viv, I wanted to be your friend. But I soon discovered you are to above me to want to talk to me. I think you need to change your tune. For when you do die, and everyone does eventually, what kind of legacy do you want to leave behind? Signed. Depression Dear Bo I hope you don't mind me writing to you. I know when you gave me this assignment you told me to write to people things I want to say to them but can't. Well, I intend to give this one to you, because frankly I need your advice. But before I get to that, let me thank you. Of all the counselors Grimm could have assigned to me, your not that bad. I would have picked you out myself. Maybe not for me, but for some kid who needed advice. And now on to my dilemma. I have two people I want, no, need to write letters to. But I've already tried. I need your help. Nothing seems to sound right when I put it on paper. Thank you again for helping me out. Signed, Depression ''Dearest Depression First I must thank you for your kind words. I do indeed do my best to be helpful and give good advice. I am not mad at you for deciding to write to me. In fact, I was a little surprised to find it in my mailbox. But it was a pleasant surprise. Onto your problem. You needn't worry. I knew there'd be someone you felt like you should write to and just couldn't. You know what you want to say, but you don't know what exactly how you want to write it. I wish to assure you that that is a normal problem. So my suggestion is to just write. Don't think too much about what you're saying, just write. You'll find you'll get very far in the letter. '' ''Signed, '' ''Bo Dear Mother I don't really know who you are. Who am i writing to? Death tells me some things, like how you and father were beloved by anyone who meant you and how you had no enemies. While I'm greatful for Death for telling me this stuff, I still wish to learn more. What did you look like? What did you like to do? What was you favorite color? And, what did you think of me? I was a baby the last time you saw me, but did you love me? I'm a bit too used to not being loved it seems. I'd like to believe that you loved me and would love me even if you saw me now. Why did you let the man stay with the pipe? You could have told him to leave and then the fire wouldn't have happened and then everything would be fine! You'd still be alive, I would not have been raised by Death to be his heir, and everything would be perfect! I suppose there's no point in wishing for the impossible. Still, I wonder what my life would have been like had there been no fire, sometimes. And of course, what my real name is. Surely you didn't name me BABY, like it says on my grave, or Depression, like Death named me. Well whatever it was, I'm certain it was a lovely name, that you gave to me with love. Signed, DepressionCategory:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction